rapfandomcom-20200223-history
JBB
The JBB or (JuliensBlogBattle) is the allerzeiten COMMERCIAL successful Battle Tournament. The JBB is organized by the successful Youtuber JuliensBlog since 2012 every year on his second channel JuliensBlogBattle, it clearly stands out from the VBT and the remaining Battle tournaments are it has a different evaluation system also is known by its Rapanalysen, in the German rap scene Youtuber particularly on the rhyming technique and skills of rapper fixed. The organizer makes the assessment of each round also public by rausbringt analyzes. The JBB usually begins in 4tel or in 8th finals in addition it has a king-finals where a decision is who is the better King, that means it is not a round which undoubtedly belongs to the tournament, and also has the JBB also bonus rounds where simply be shown Bonus Battles. Rating System Julien names different points ever for individual aspects of a round. He had to change many times as it had single pair deficits but JBB 2014 he perfected his system as much as possible his system. JBB 2012: Video: 20 points Pronunciation / clarity: 10 points Punch Lines: 10 points Rhymetech: 10 points Flow: 10 points Beat: 10 points Style: 10 points Hook: 10 points Quality: 10 points Extra points: 10 points User Poll: 10 points JBB 2012/2013: Video: 20 points Pronunciation / clarity: 10 points Punch Lines: 20 points Rhymetech: 10 points Flow: 10 points Hook: 10 points Quality: 10 points Extra points: 10 points User Poll: 10 points JBB 2014: Video: 1 points Pronunciation / comprehensibility: 1 points Punch Lines: 2 points Rhymetech: 1 points Flow: 1 points Hook: 1 points Quality: 1 points Extra points: 1 points User Poll: 1 points Editing rules For the first time the number of 8 participants has been expanded to 16 participants, the tournament will start in the second round womt. Each semifinalist was owner 500 €, each finalist another 500 €, the final winner another 1000 € and the King Finale Winner € 1000. The 4 of the remaining 6 participants who were best classified by Julien participated in a "mini-JBB" part, the winner was € 500. For the first time it should be a battle for 3rd place (compared to the "little final" from VBT) give, since the two excreted in the semifinals (Aytee and Diverse) already in the second round faced (with second half) but it is broken. As a substitute Julien organized Bonus Battles which had nothing to do with the actual JBB. Since 2014, the final counterparty must, in the event of a tie, and thus in the event of a second round takes place, not the beat of using each other, which is usual with Battles. Starting this year, the current JBB-King is a challenge just before the final rausbringen. The final winner was to be the new enemy in King Finale. Participants: 4tune The Asian Ahmed Kayayin EmGi LaChrizz Kico T-Jey Winin Chosen / Jestic Gio Cashisclay Greeen / Grinch Hill Punch Arogunz SpongeBozz / Sun Diego Kynda Gray Laskah Vocal Gary Washington Duck tainment Perplexx23 Jaspa Cinemah Casa Kama Smeils Teylan KinG Eazy Diverse Aytee The K-element JBB 2012 2012, the famous German Youtube blogger "Juliensblog" taught for the first time from his own Rapbattle tournament, for which he created an additional YouTube channel called "Juliensblogbattle". On the idea of aligning its own tournament, Julien came through the Disstrack "Nobody" by Sun Diego, which was published in response to the very negative failed Rapanalyse of Juliensblog against Sun Diego. In the qualification, participants Julien should diss. The tournament is now the predecessor of JuliensBlogBattle 2013 JuliensBlogBattle 2014th Feature Guest: BattleBoi Basti Duzoe 3Plusss Reflection Atzenkalle MC Maik Machmut94 John Dollar Happy Beckmann Qualification Total ranged 11 rapper a qualification of which reached the top 8 the quarterfinals. The qualifications of both Julien himself, as well as by a user via voting "thumbs up" or were rated "thumbs down" under the respective video on Youtube. The qualified: LaChrizz EmGi 4tune The Asian Ahmed T-Jey Kayayin Kico Final Round: The finalists were determined randomly for the next Battle. (The score is no user Vote!) Due to the complicated control system, the second semi-final battle has burst. One of the three still remaining of the semi-finalists (EmGi, T-Jey and the previously retired 4Tune) should be chosen by users Vote to compete in the final against the Asians. The User Voting won 4Tune. He is in Juliensblogbattle 2013 antretten against the winner in the King Finale By 4Tune's victory. Para Dogg, Zalvator, Enceo and Kanakan not kammen shortlisted but the tournament. 4tel Finale: T-Jey vs Kico, EmGi vs LaChrizz, 4tune vs Kayayin, Ahmed vs The Asian Semifinals: T-Jey vs EmGi, 4tune vs The Asian By problems in evaluation system, the organizer has decided a User voting for the final bring about. The candidates were: T-Jey, EmGi and 4tune. 4tune vs The Asian King: 4tune JBB 2013: The JuliensBlogBattle 2013war the second edition of JuliensBlogBattle (JBB), operated by YouTuber JuliensBlog and succeeds Juliensblogbattle 2012 predecessor desJuliensBlogBattle 2014 The tournament started on March 17 of 2013, as Julien the qualifying rounds and vonGReeeN Perplexx23veröffentlichte. It ended on 14 September with the analysis of the King Finale, the Battle between the two winners of the tournament in 2012 and up-2013. Julien published 10 qualifications and took 8 rapper at that fought from then on in the KO-mode up to today. The semi-final duels denominated SpongeBOZZ vs. Winin and Cashisclay vs. Punch Arogunz / Gio (Both would have to submit a RR). But Winin and punch got out, so trafSpongeBOZZ on greeen and Cashisclay on Gio. SpongeBOZZ hit the surprisingly strong Greeen 85:79 and was first finalist while Cashisclay unexpectedly defeated Gio 77:70. In the final, had to give up both 2 rounds and you had to counter the opponent's Beat from the first round in the second half. Both points were then added together and the result showed. The favorite SpongeBOZZ won clearly with 182: 122 and was now, as expected, the King final against last year's winner 4tune where he 169: 140 won and ripped the tournament with a strong overall performance in itself. The JBB 2014 thanks SpongeBOZZ enjoy greater attention, also because since the victory of the "Ghetto sponge" There is much speculation about Manipulartion in the tournament. SpongeBOZZ would get a lot of points, so it is said. He is said, therefore, in cahoots with Julien and his reality in the rapper Sun Diego, where his damaged by Julien Image again wants to polish up. In return, he is said to have helped to Julien texts. The Rappers: Greeen / Grinch Hill Winin SpongeBozz Punch Arogunz Gio Cashisclay Chosen Ahmed Feature Guest: Dirty Mole Happy Beckmann John Dollar Patrick Bang Joe-L Dee Ho Takt32 Aemokay Perplexx23 and T-Jey not kammen shortlisted but the tournament. 4tel Finale: Chosen vs Cashisclay, Gio vs Punch Arogunz, SpongeBozz vs Ahmed, Winin vs greeen Punch Arogunz and Wininobwohl he won against Greeen got out of the tournament. Semifinals: Cashisclay vs Gio, SpongeBozz VS Greeen Finale: SpongeBozz vs Gio King Finale: SpongeBozz vs 4tune King: SpongeBozz = JBB 2014 participants: Gio 4tune The K-element Entetainment Vocal Laskah Gary Washington T-Jey Cashisclay Aytee Teylan Smeils Diverse Perplexx23 Casa Kynda Gray King Finale: SpongeBozz Feature Guest + Bonus Battle: Mojo Kanakan Petschino Joe-L Shliiwa Ron The Don Lumaraa Besyeah TJ, Chosen, Cinemah, Kama King Eazy and Jaspa not kammen shortlisted but the tournament. 8th Finals: 4tune vs Laskah, duck tainment vs Vocal, Gary Washington vs The K-element, Diverse vs Aytee, Gio vs Casa, Cashisclay vs T-Jey, Smeils vs Teylan, Perplexx23 vs Kynda Gray. Smeils was, even though he won against Teylan disqualified because he brought bad video and Teylan also comb not stadessen came out of long flown Diverse in their place. 4tel Finale: Laskah vs duck tainment, Aytee vs Gary Washington, Cashisclay vs Gio, Diverse vs Perplexx23. Semifinals: Laskah vs Aytee, Gio vs Diverse. Finale: Gio vs Laskah King: Gio King Finale: SpongeBozz vs Gio JBB 2014 Bonus Battles: The Asian Greeen / Grinch Hill Entetainment Gary Washington Laskah Cinemah Jaspa Perplexx23 The Asian vs greeen / Grinch Hill Gary Washington vs duck tainment Cinemah vs Laskah Jaspa vs Perplexx23 Mini-JBB 2014 As viewers have the qualifications underground poorly rated by the not purely-down at JBB 2014, the organizer has launched a "small rescue" and made a small second tournament. Chosen did not therefore could not enter his opponent TJ. Feature Guest: Daniel Gun Cinemah Jaspa Kama KinG Eazy Semifinals: Jaspa vs Kama King Eazy vs Cinemah Finale: Cinemah vs Jaspa King: Cinemah JBB 2015: The JBB 2015 the fourth season, the JuliensBlogBattle which is organized by JuliensBlog a successful German YouTuber. Editing rules For the second time, the number of 8 participants will be expanded to 16 participants, the tournament will start in the second round womt. Every 8th finalist gets € 250 each 4tel Finalist another 750 €, each semifinalist € 1000 each finalist € 1,500 and € 2,500 in King Finale there. You can apply directly for that mini-JBB and there determines only the user voting. For the second time there is a battle for third place. 3 As a substitute Julien organized Bonus Battles which had nothing to do with the actual JBB. Since 2014, the final counterparty must, in the event of a tie, and thus in the event of a second round takes place, not the beat of using each other, which is usual with Battles. Starting this year, the current JBB-King is a challenge just before the final rausbringen. The final winner was to be the new enemy in King Finale. It now may Rapper join in teams of two and they must need it to participate to 50% in the next rounds also their Rappeer name a common name, and if the other inferior to the partner, and the two of them against the enemy or lose both fly out , The participants are: Gio (However, it is only a declaration of war and two round the King Finale bring) Likely participants: (Warning: This is a rough estimate) Vocal Diverse De Sciffe Entetainment Casa Brain Jaspa Category:VideoBattleTornement Category:Battle-Tournement Category:German VideoBattleTournement Category:VideoBattleTournement Category:HURENKIND